


shut up (make me)

by love_yourself_1358



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dumb Oblivious Gays, Everyone is shocked by them kissing, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, How is Oikawa THIS oblivious, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Oikawa Deserves All 'Shittykawa' and 'Dumbass' Nicknames, Or at least one of them didnt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, does this count as getting together????, i love the seijoh babies, to say i love you, you don't have to say i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_yourself_1358/pseuds/love_yourself_1358
Summary: The one where Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa once to make him shut up, but then somehow keeps doing it. Oikawa keeps letting him.(alternatively: how Oikawa is the most oblivious person ever. But that's okay. Iwaizumi will still be his happy ending.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 182





	shut up (make me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrofatlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrofatlantis/gifts).



> The happiest of birthdays to Sikchi my amazing fandom rabbit hole friend who introduced me to Haikyuu and who pushes me to be a better person!!!

The first time it happens, they're in the middle of practice.

[ _Aoba Johsai Volleyball Gym 1; an hour before sunset_ ]

"Okay guys~ Let's finish the game nicely!" Oikawa claps his hands briskly as he moves towards the back of the court. "Second years? Switch rotations! I want Kyotarou and Watacchi at the back when I serve. Kyou, you need to learn to work better with your setter."

Kyoutani scowls, but moves obediently at Iwaizumi's stern look. Oikawa pouts at the display. "Iwa-chan, seriously, why does he only listen to you?"

"Oikawa, I doubt you could beat him in arm wrestling."

"Yeah, but can he receive my serves? I doubt it."

Iwaizumi's eyes narrow as he turns back around to glare at Oikawa. "Shut up and serve already."

Oikawa exhales, holding the ball out in front of him. He tosses it up in a graceful arc, takes one, three, five, six steps, and leaps.

The ball slams into the opposing court with the force of a spike.

Everyone turns to him, eyes wide.

The only sound in the gym is the sound of the volleyball bouncing to a stop against the wall.

Watari speaks first. "What. What was that?"

Oikawa laughs lightly. "Ah, I've been honing my serves! What do you guys think?"

_That was… incredible._

Matsukawa whistles lowly, crossing his arms. "Miyagi isn't going to know what hit them."

Oikawa's grin is wide and bright and happy.

Iwaizumi breaks the moment when he claps twice sharply. "Okay, Shittykawa, good job, now next serve!"

Oikawa sighs, pinching his nose. "Iwa-chan, do you have to ruin everything? Aren't you going to praise my serve? My super-amazing-Ushiwaka-destroying serve?"

"You do realise you need to be able to do this reliably to break Karasuno and beat Ushijima? Shut up and keep going. I'll praise you after you do it at least a few more times."

Oikawa pouts. "Mean, Iwa-chan! I practiced so long to perfect this smash serve for interhigh~ Shouldn't you at least be proud of your captain and partner?"

"Yeah, _Iwa-chan_ ," Matsukawa interjects, smirking. "Shouldn't you praise and show our captain your appreciation?"

"Yeah, it would be a pity if Oikawa was feeling so upset that he couldn't serve well anymore," Hanamaki laughs, nudging Oikawa, who's opened his mouth in indignant protest.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. "Serve again first."

This time, Oikawa doesn't miss the way his lips quirk up at the force with which the ball slams into the floor. He smiles triumphantly. "Good enough?"

Iwaizumi's eyes glitter with suppressed mirth as he passes the ball back to Oikawa. "One more time."

His eyes reflect the challenge right back at Iwaizumi. He rolls his shoulders, exhales, and tosses the ball.

The ball arcs up, and Oikawa follows, hand slicing through the air. His eyes narrow, honing in on a spot at the corner of the court. _There._ His palm makes contact with the ball.

It's empty, and the next instance, Watari is there, arms braced forward, but not fast enough. The ball slams into his cheek with a resounding thwack as he barely manages to turn his face to avoid breaking his nose, the momentum landing him on his behind.

"Shit! Watari-san, are you alright-" Kindaichi immediately makes a move for the first aid kit, face white at the scene. Kunimi trails after him quietly, scooping up the offending volleyball on the way and depositing it into the basket. The coach makes a move towards them, but Watari waves him away, shaking his head.

"Oikawa-san, that was super amazing! No way they can receive it."

"Watacchi, are you alright? I'm so sorry! It must hurt a lot," Oikawa says, his features contorted with guilt. His hands twist nervously in his shirt. "Did I break anything?"

Watari accepts Iwaizumi's outstretched hand and pulls himself up. He shakes his head, moving his jaw experimentally. "Just a bruise. It's not going to hurt as bad as Ushijima’s ego when Shiratorizawa loses to us. It really was a great serve, captain. I just got in the way, and was in the wrong spot to receive it."

", Watari, is that blood?" Matsukawa's face drains of color as red trickles from the corner of Watari's mouth. He grabs Hanamaki by the wrist. "Hiro, let's go get the nurse-" 

Whatever his faults, Oikawa is a captain who cares for his team. His expression softens. "Are you sure it's alright? It's bleeding, Here, tissue, and put some ice on it." Watari gingerly takes the pack from Kindaichi and covers his cheek with a wince. "Watari, sit out tomorrow's practice. Do some observation, make some strategies. Alright, I think that concludes today's practice!"

"…yes captain. Uh, Iwaizumi-san, are you going to praise his serves?" Oikawa's eyes are tense, his smile just a little too strained, and even through the pain, the libero notices, trying to diffuse the tension.

Iwaizumi scowls. "Watari, you sure you're good?" When the libero nods, he then heartily slaps Oikawa. "You dumbass! Be more careful! That was so forceful it could have given him a concussion! It was impressive, but you have to watch your teammates!"

"Iwaizumi-san, it really was my fault! I tried to guess-receive but I didn't manage to do it well, so please don’t blame Oikawa-san!"

Oikawa blinks at him and grins. "You said it was impressive! Watari is so sweet for defending me, but I really am sorry. Still, you praised my serve's force! Ah, that's so nice."

"Oikawa, shut up and take down the net."

Oikawa tilts his chin up, honey-brown eyes sparkling with mischief. "What're you going to do, Iwa-chan? Make me practice my wonderful serve some more?"

Iwaizumi's green eyes flash in the afternoon sun as he glares and steps closer. "Shut up already, Shittykawa."

His answering grin is teasing and sharp-edged, and he steps closer, till they're almost nose to nose. "Make me."

There is a very audible inhale. Kyoutani's hackles rise at the expression on Iwaizumi's face, and he grabs Yahaba, who grab the first years, and the team file out of the room in search of the other third years, leaving Watari obliviously folding jerseys on the far bench.

Iwaizumi's scowl deepens and he doesn’t move, and Oikawa's mouth quirks victoriously. The afternoon light glints off Iwaizumi's lashes, off Oikawa's hair, staining it golden. Then suddenly, Iwaizumi's hands are grabbing the back of his neck and his dry, soft lips are pressed to his smile. Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa down and kisses him, right there in the middle of the volleyball court.

Oikawa's whole body slackens, hands falling to his sides limply. The ball drops from his hands and thuds on the wooden floor.

Iwaizumi releases him, pulling away. Oikawa blinks blankly at him.

He raises an eyebrow. "So there _is_ a way to get you to stop talking."

Oikawa doesn’t move.

Iwaizumi looks almost embarrassed and half defensive, searching for something in Oikawa's face. "Is that something you object to me doing?"

Mutely, Oikawa shakes his head. A smile blooms across Iwaizumi's face, open and relaxed. "Good."

There is a loud crash from outside, and the moment is broken. The duo look away from each other with a start, and move to take down the net.

Through a mouthful of blood, to an empty gymnasium, Watari whispers, "What the fuck."

[ _overheard on the roads of Sendai at night_ ]

"Hey, Trashykawa."

"Hm?"

"That really was a good serve. This is going to be it. The year we win."

"Iwa-chan~ That's so sweet! You have that much faith in me?"

"You believe in us, don't you? I believe in you. And your serves. Mostly in your serves, but also in you."

" _Iwa-chaaaaan!_ Is this even Iwa-chan? Have you been body-snatched by an alien? _Ouch_ , not my ribs!"

"Anyway, serve improvements aside, stop staying up late to practice and watch matches."

"You can't make me~"

"…oh really now."

"Okay, okay, sorry! I'll take better care of myself!"

**― _xoxo_ ―**

The second time it happens, it's after their loss to Karasuno.

[ _Tsukare's Ramen Store, 15 minutes away from Seijoh; mid-late afternoon_ ]

The team is gathered in a corner of the ramen shop near their school, slurping their ramen and trying to pretend they're not crying.

They’re failing miserably.

"Seconds, please!" Oikawa waves the elderly owner over with an attempt at a charming smile. It's not quite as effective, what with all the tears and snot, but her eyes soften at their desolate expressions and she bustles off towards the kitchen. Oikawa shoves another mouthful of ramen in his mouth and slurps, flicking soup all over Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi frowns and reaches over, flicking him in turn on the forehead.

Hanamaki snorts wetly at their antics. "Nice to know that you two are still in such high spirits after losing."

"Makki, shush! You're going to make Kindaichi start crying again." As if on cue, Kindaichi bursts into a fresh bout of tears, burying his face in his arms. Kunimi awkwardly pats him on the shoulder, eyes fixed firmly and blankly on the bowl of noodles in front of him. "See?"

"Well, you seem… cheerful, for someone who just lost. Lost the last match of their high school career, against their long-time rival no less."

No one notices Iwaizumi gently squeezing his hand. Oikawa tips his head back and laughs. "It's okay. Tobio will beat Ushiwaka for me, and I'll beat Tobio on an international stage. That's way better, isn't it?"

"Ugh, captain, Iwaizumi is right about your personality. It's so shitty."

"He's a genius, but I'm going to be better. I've got years ahead of me. I'm going to be better than him by my Olympic season."

The confidence radiates from him, and the team finds themselves once again placing their full belief in their captain.

The moment is broken when he slurps up a mouthful of ramen and adds, half-garbled: "Of course, I'm miles better than he is with people. Especially with all my fangirls and my team skills~"

Matsukawa shoves him. "God, you're really such an asshole. I'm going to the toilet. Hiro, leave my meat noodles alone."

Hanamaki nods, eyes wide and innocent. As soon as Matsukawa steps away, he shovels two slices of pork into his mouth. Iwaizumi stifles a laugh at the absurd sight of his cheeks puffy, filled with meat.

"Anyways, as I was saying, Tobio doesn't have the skill to unite a team under him. The setter controls the court, but the spiker controls the shot. Tobio has a loooong way to go before he can boost his team." Oikawa slurps down another bite of ramen. "And of course, he doesn't have a fanbase or a supporter base like I do! He's so bad with people, how will he ever make it big? My poor little kouhai…"

"Wow, captain, you don't sound bitter or jealous at all."

Oikawa looks up and smiles. "He may be better than me technically, but I can build a better team than him."

(The team catches the insinuation. Honestly, they're all pretty touched.)

He flashes a grin with his fingers up. "Of course, I can also practice and improve and surpass him! Like my new serve! It really was pretty amazing, huh."

The moment is broken and they all groan collectively.

"Jeez, Crappykawa, do you ever shut up?"

"What, are you gonna make me again?"

Iwaizumi throws back the last of his water like a shot. His hand closes around the collar of the white track jacket, and he yanks Oikawa over to meet his lips.

Everything freezes. Someone knocks their cup over, and the water slowly pools on the wooden desk. Kindaichi even stops crying to join in the incredulous staring.

Watari elbows Yahaba. Hard. "See, I told you!"

There are noodles dangling from Kyoutani's gaping mouth. He clamps it shut before they fall out, but they remain there, white strands swaying slightly.

Iwaizumi looks up at them, one arm still slung around Oikawa's shoulders. He deftly picks a piece of meat from Oikawa's bowl and shoves it into his mouth, eliciting a squawk of outrage. "What?"

Yahaba nudges Kyoutani and pointedly raises his eyebrows at the first years. Everyone turns away in unison, and begins babbling loudly at each other. 

"What the fuck," Hanamaki whispers reverently.

Matsukawa slides back into his seat, frowning at the missing meat. He shrugs and digs in. “Did I miss anything?”

[ _On the stretch of road just before their houses; late at night_ ]

"...no matter what kind of tournaments you'll win, you'll never be completely satisfied. You'll be that annoying guy who chases volleyball forever."

"Iwa-chan, you're insulting me even now…"

"Yeah, well. You're the partner I can boast about, and you're the absolute best setter. Even if we end up on different teams, this will never change. But I'll still give my all to defeat you"

"Heh. Bring it on."

[ _Chatroom: Hanger Tooru Is A Bastard; wayyy too late at night_ ]

Makki: _Hang on a minute, did Oikawa say 'AGAIN'???_  
Iwa-chan: _WTF Makki._  
Iwa-chan: _Go the fuck to sleep._

**― _xoxo_ ―**

The third time it happens, no one is even surprised anymore.

[ _Aoba Johsai High First Volleyball Gym, just past midnight_ ]

It's not even a formal training camp. But somehow the Seijoh interhigh team beg permission from the coach and pile into the volleyball gym for a sleepover. Well, when one says sleepover, one really means 'staying up late playing maniacally against each other, and having to be dragged to bed by Iwaizumi, and somehow they end up having a midnight feast before sleeping.'

Iwaizumi Hajime is terrifying enough when just angry, and even more scary when angry and sleepy (though some would say _cute_ ), and even Oikawa and Kyoutani are on their futons by midnight. Of course, Oikawa's brain runs a hundred miles an hour, and he refuses to sleep. So naturally, he makes the rest of the team suffer with him.

Yahaba can feel drowsiness tugging at the edges of his consciousness when-

"It’s really weird how the opposite of firefly is a waterfall, isn’t it?"

" _What?_ "

"Ugh, go the fuck to sleep!"

Oikawa gasps. "Do you think NASA are just aliens stuck on Earth trying to get off? Do you think maybe some of us are secretly aliens too?"

"Captain…" Kindaichi murmurs quietly. "It's been a long day. Would you mind…"

He's drowned out by another musing. "We all have a higher than average number of legs, don't we."

"Oikawa, I swear to god-"

"Then do we also have a higher than average number of bones? We lose bones as we grow older, though..."

" _Shut up,_ " The team choruses in unison.

Matsukawa stands, unable to take any more. He gropes blindly in the dark, feeling for the light switch. "Captain, we're so close to just beating you up."

"Say, do you think that if everyone in the world jumped at the same time, we could- hrmphf."

Oikawa's voice is muffled briefly, and he falls blessedly silent.

The lights click on.

Yahaba squints against the sudden fluorescence, and looks towards where Oikawa is sprawled unmoving on his futon. His eyes are wide open, staring at the ceiling, which was a hell of a feat, considering how bright the ceiling lights were. Yahaba also notices Iwaizumi leaning back from Oikawa, and so does the rest of the team.

They definitely notice when a pale setter's hand shoots out and tugs Iwaizumi closer, and brows rise when Iwaizumi lets himself be pulled.

_Well, it's happened before…_

As a collective whole, they come to the conclusion that Iwaizumi must have kissed Oikawa into silence. Again.

Also as a collective whole, they decide to roll back over and go to sleep. It's too late to try and figure out their captains' dynamics. Besides, it's barely their business. Most importantly, they're all tired.

_"Oi, someone turn the lights back off!"_

"I'm not doing it, I turned them on!"

"Then you should take civic responsibility and turn them back off, Matsukawa!"

 _Click._ Kunimi's tired voice: "There. I turned them off. Can we go to sleep now? We all know Oikawa will wake us at an unholy hour tomorrow."

(In fact, he does. He wakes them all at 7AM and leads them on an exhausting run through Sendai.)

((Kindaichi, who miraculously rises with the sun and thus woke earlier than Oikawa, excitedly chatters about how he saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi asleep and _cuddling_.))

**― _xoxo_ ―**

The fourth time, well, you could call it sacrilege. Blasphemy. Oikawa calls it good luck, a remaining lucky shot from the third years. Matsukawa grins and leans towards Iwaizumi, puckering up.

[ _A half empty shrine; barely past dawn._ ]

"It's cold."

"No it's not."

"It's early."

"Well, you got that one right."

Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa. "Remind me why I let you drag me out here again? It's not even seven o'clock."

Oikawa pauses from his texting and looks up. "It's team bonding with the second years! We need to get them good luck charms. Come on, it's practically tradition." He taps a few keys. "Besides, I don't want to have to fight the crowds."

"Iwaizuuuuuumi~" Hanamaki's crooning sounds as he and Matsukawa bound toward them. "So early! Wow, Oikawa, you're finally not late."

Oikawa wrinkles his nose. "Please, I arranged this meeting. Your captain would never be so crass! Besides, it's our last meeting with the second years before graduation. I would never be so cruel."

"You would never be so crass?" Iwaizumi accepts the hot bun from Matsukawa with a grateful smile and bites into it. "What about that time we waited for an hour for you to show up when you said you were going to take us biking?"

"Iwa-chan, I already said that was because of an emergency! My sister lost her keys and there was a traffic jam."

Matsukawa rolls his eyes, passing Oikawa a steamed bun. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Eat your food. Where are the second years anyway?"

Hanamaki steals a bun from the paper bag. Taking a bite out of it, he gestures towards the stairs, where Yahaba's light hair slowly emerges from the top. He chatters excitedly with Watari, motioning out a strategy wildly. Kyoutani trails after them with a scowl, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Yoohoo~ Over here!" Oikawa shoves the last of his food in his mouth and waves, looking hilarious with his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk's, arms flailing wildly. "Watacchi! Yahaba!"

"Oikawa-senpai." Yahaba bows sharply, Watari following more languidly with a smile. Kyoutani makes a _tch_ sound and barely inclines his head, but bows towards Iwaizumi.

"Well, shall we?"

It's like every other shrine visit. They bow before the gate before entering. They cleanse their hands at the water pavilion with a familiar wooden ladle. They light incense at the altar and bow, their prayers chanted quietly under the ringing of the bell. It's ritualistic, it's familiar, it's simple. 

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa, hands clasped and eyes closed, and guesses what he wishes for. He looks at the soon-to-be third years standing beside their old captain, expectation and ambition thrumming in the lines of their bodies, and knows what they want. He closes his eyes and clasps his hands and prays.

Later, they pick fortunes from the little stall manned by a sweet old lady. Kyoutani scowls at his 'average luck' and joins Yahaba in teasing Watari for his 'bad luck'. Matsukawa shakes his head and snatches one at random. Hanamaki grabs the one closest to him. Iwaizumi gently tugs one off the rack one with steady strong hands. Oikawa flutters his fingertips over the talismans, plucking one out from the top of the rack.

They don't open these fortunes. These fortunes are not for them.

It's a short while later, munching on mochi from a cart (Oikawa's treat), that they speak. Oikawa slips his hand in his bag, fingering something out of sight. "So, are none of you curious about next year?"

The second years look up with sharp eyes.

"We're leaving without arrangements and none of you have asked about next year's team."

"Well, we'll hold tryouts like always," Yahaba points out. "As for captaincy, I expected that Coach would tell us next year?"

"Tch, how sensible. What a pity none of you thought to ask your senpais~"

Watari's eyes widen accusingly. "Well, we saw you guys asking last year and got no answer, and you just showed up on the first day of practice with a bright 1 on your jersey. We just assumed it would be announced then?"

"Good thing your seniors now are so much nicer, huh?" Matsukawa dusts the flour off his hands, and Kyoutani's dark eyes follow the trail of white. Yahaba nudges him discreetly and he drops his gaze to his shoes, flushing red. "Here's a secret: They did tell us before. Just not in front of you guys. Why do you think we asked you to come today?"

It's silent.

"There's only about a week left until graduation, right? No more practices between now and then. Graduation is probably the last time you'll see us as a part of the team. Don't you guys think you deserve better? 'Closure', as it is?"

Yahaba shakes his head. "I'm honoured and grateful to have played with you."

"Shigeru-kun, that's why you're my favourite!" Oikawa chirps, dusting his floury hand on his pants. "Hey, come here. Hold out your hands."

He obediently complies.

Oikawa grins, bright and blinding, and presses the cloth talisman into his palms.

Their little huddle gape at it, silky and reflective against his volleyball-rough hands.

"Oikawa-san, isn't that your fortune?"

Oikawa flaps his hands at him. "Trust in your captain and open it!"

The dark cloth unfolds to reveal two characters inked stark on white.

"Ah, 'good fortune'. I was right. You're going to do a great job leading the team as captain, Shigeru."

Yahaba's face drains bone white. "Captain? What-"

Iwaizumi scowls and smacks Oikawa across the back. "You have to tell him first, idiot." He fishes his out from his pocket and hands it to Kyoutani. "For the future ace."

Kyoutani obediently opens it to reveal 'good fortune' as well before the words register, and he turns paler than Yahaba. "What."

Hanamaki cackles. "Iwaizumi, you tell him not to do it and you do it yourself? Good job. Watari, you know what's going on?"

“No, but I can guess.” Watari accepts the talismans from the two blockers with a smile. One he tucks away, for next year's second years to open. The other one reveals the dark characters for 'average fortune'. Matuskawa crosses his arms with a smile. "Back up the team well, and back up your teammates well. They'll need it."

"…What is happening?" Yahaba's voice is weak, and his eyes are red rimmed. Kyoutani is staring unseeingly at the talisman in his hands, his eyeliner threatening to smudge.

"It's the arrangements for next year." Oikawa folds Yahaba's hands over the fortune in his palms. "This is the fortune you've been given, on behalf of the team. This is the fortune we're passing on, from old to new. This is the legacy we leave behind."

He pulls a '1' jersey out of his bag, brand new and untouched, and places it across Yahaba's outstretched arms. "Lead the team well, captain."

The tears brim over. "But… me?"

Oikawa smiles. "Who else would it have been?"

Yahaba buries his face into the new uniform, overcome with emotion.

Iwaizumi presses a fresh jersey into Kyoutani's hands. "Look, you're rash and you're short-tempered. But you've got the raw power, the raw potential. If you temper it well, if you learn to work with your setter and your team, you'll be a formidable ace. You'll be an ace that can lead them to nationals."

Kyoutani can only nod wordlessly as a slightly inky tear runs down his face.

Oikawa presses a soft kiss to each of their cheeks, flushed bright with pride, and no one punches him for it. "I'll be watching you. I believe in all of you, still."

The captain carries the expectations of the team. The ace carries their way forward. The libero brings up the back, carrying what they miss. The graduating class places their legacy in their hands and lets go.

"I trust our team, Iwa-chan." Oikawa is glowing, his expression wistful and vulnerable as he looks at the second years. Iwaizumi can't resist pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips.

"I know. They're ready to win where we couldn't."

Kyoutani screws up his eyes and hunches his shoulders, but he lets Yahaba wrap an arm around him, rubbing his back soothingly. He scrubs at his eyes and takes the offered tissue.

The now-former vice captain looks away, eyes soft. Yes, the team will have a decent ace when he leaves.

[ _Chatroom: Hanger Tooru Is A Bastard; just after dinner_ ]

Kindaichi: _Congrats, Captain Yahaba!_  
Yahaba: _Thanks. I can barely believe it myself._  
Yahaba: _I mean, I saw Kyoutani's ace-ship coming, but me as captain?_  
Kyoutani: _Ugh. Who else would it be?_  
Kyoutani: _You're going to do great._  
Mattsun: _Awww, kentarouuuu! Our little baby's all grown up and expressing his feelings now!_  
Kyoutani: _SHUT THE FUCK UP_  
Kyoutani: _Wait, if he's captain and I'm ace, do we have to learn from Iwaizumi and Oikawa?_  
Kyoutani: _I am not doing that weird kissing thing they do._

Makki: _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

**― _xoxo_ ―**

The kissing turns into a habit. Iwaizumi keeps kissing Oikawa. Oikawa keeps letting him. The team slowly gets used to it, and miraculously don't tease either of them about it. By graduation, it's an open secret amongst the Seijoh volleyball team that their captains kiss sometimes.

And they graduate. They grow up. They move on. They stay together.

Their first day at Tokyo University, Oikawa quite literally trips into Kuroo.

[ _The courtyard of Tokyo University; late morning._ ]

"Ah, Kuro-san, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there" Oikawa falls over himself apologising, patting at the coffee spill on his shirt. Iwaizumi stifles a laugh and passes him another tissue.

The wild-haired man frowns. "I'm sorry… have we met?"

Oikawa looks up from his panic. "Huh? I don’t think so. I would remember a smirk like yours." Even in the midst of chaos, he's effortlessly charming. Iwaizumi resists the urge to kick him, settling for a soft elbow. From the corner of his eye, he sees someone familiar approaching. Karasuno's captain. _What was his name again? Daisuke? Daijiro? Ah, Sawamura Daichi._ Daichi raises his brow at the scene, stopping a few paces from them and Iwaizumi nods at him. His mouth quirks and he nods back.

The stranger grabs Oikawa's wrist gently, stopping him in his motions. "How did you know my name?"

"What?"

"Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. Have we met before?"

"Ah…?" Oikawa rubs his hair sheepishly. "I was just calling you Kuro-san because of your black hair. Nice to meet you, Kuroo-kun. Oikawa Tooru."

Daichi's deep voice rumbles with laughter. "Oikawa. Long time no see. Kuroo, this is the former captain of Aoba Johsai, Kageyama's senpai."

"Karasuno's captain! You're here too?" Oikawa's eyes narrow, and Iwaizumi can almost see the gears of his head turning. "Wait… there's no way… Life cannot possibly be so cruel…"

Kuroo nudges Iwaizumi. "Is he always so overdramatic?"

Iwaizumi huffs. "Yep. Since we were six. Iwaizumi Hajime, Seijoh's former ace." He sticks out his hand, and Kuroo shakes it, a smile stretching from ear to ear. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Iwaizumi-kun."

There is an unholy screech from beside them. "NO!"

"Oikawa, what are you on about?"

Oikawa stretches out a shaking hand slowly, eyes widening with horror. "There is no way. There is absolutely no way. There is no way that life would do this to me."

Iwaizumi follows his finger to… Ushijima Wakatoshi. Standing by the announcement boards, the volleyball ace cuts an imposing figure. "…What are the chances. Please tell me you're not going to be annoying about this-"

Oikawa grabs his and Kuroo's wrist and sprints for the shelter of the nearest café. They are unceremoniously dragged into a booth, four grown men cramming themselves into the tiny alcove. Daichi follows with the long suffering expression of a sane captain used to dealing with the antics of an insane team, and he signals for four cups of coffee with a grimace, before sitting down next to Kuroo.

Iwaizumi groans. "So you _are_ going to be annoying about this. What did I expect."

"Iwa-chan, you don't understand, okay? Ushiwaka is like, my ultimate enemy. I am not setting for him. That would mean letting him win! After all his dumb _oh you should have come to Shiratorizawa_ talk, I am not playing on the same team as him!" Across him, Kuroo chokes on his coffee, mouthing _Iwa-chan??_. 

Iwaizumi promptly kicks him under the table.

Kuroo straightens up suddenly. "Wait, you play volleyball. Position?"

"Setter," Oikawa pouts, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "The best setter in Miyagi, and Ushiwaka knows it, which is why he so badly wanted me to go to his school. As if."

Kuroo's eyes gleam maniacally. "I used to be Nekoma's captain. That's it, we need to play someday."

"Nekoma? Tokyo powerhouse Nekoma??"

"Yeah, how do you think I met ol' Sawamura here? Tokyo training camp! Practice matches! Hell, I even trained Karasuno's middle blocker myself! I heard he blocked Ushijima himself."

Oikawa's eyes sharpen. "We should definitely play someday."

Daichi looks over at Iwaizumi with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about him, he's a bit… of a volleyball maniac."

Iwaizumi snorts. "Aren't we all? Don't pretend you're any better, Sawamura."

"Please, Daichi is fine."

"At least we got him to shut up about Ushijima," Kuroo points out. Iwaizumi groans. One should never point out such things around Oikawa Tooru.

"Right, but if I go for the university team I'll have to play with Ushiwaka! Iwa-chan, save me, can you murder him for me or something? I don’t want to set for his stupid smug face."

"Oikawa, he only has one expression. He looks perpetually constipated," Kuroo snarks, smiling slyly. Iwaizumi kicks him again.

"Don’t encourage him. He's going to try out for the team anyways, as are all of us."

"Of course! Don't you remember how he insulted me after we lost? That asshole, I hope he breaks his hand. Ugh, I'm so angry that I can't even focus on all the cute girls on campus!"

Iwaizumi hits him hard. "Stop being a flirt and focus on your studies! Dumbass!"

"But they're so cute! Tokyo city girls really are something different, huh? And now because of that left-handed prick, I can't! Ah, and I was so sure that I could get a girl from my homeroom to go out with me, and now I'll be too angry to focus!"

"Shut up, Shittykawa."

Reflexively, Oikawa replies: "Are you going to make me?"

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. He leans in and kisses him.

Daichi dribbles coffee down his front to match Kuroo’s coffee stain.

Kuroo breaks the confused silence first. "Well, I was going to ask Oikawa out for a coffee to make up for the one he spilled on me, but I see that's not really an option is it, _Iwa-chan_?"

Daichi rolls his eyes so hard he almost falls off his chair.

Iwaizumi flushes bright red.

Daichi: _Kuroo_  
Daichi: _Are they dating??_  
Kuroo: _what's the matter snookums your gaydar going off?_  
Daichi: _…tetsu they literally kissed_  
Daichi: _and don't call me that_  
Daichi: _but then oikawa was talking about kissing cute girls?_  
Kuroo: _whatever who cares_  
Kuroo: _now come over I'm bored_

**― _xoxo_ ―**

They bond over volleyball. Oikawa's always been good at making friends, and he quickly gets to know everyone on the university team. Everyone quickly comes to realise that he and Iwaizumi are a formidable duo, and Kuroo and Daichi are a formidable defense. When they play on the same side, Oikawa does his captain magic and a service ace or two, and he sets the ball in a pinpoint perfect arc every time. They either win, or lose by a narrow margin.

By the end of the first semester, Oikawa is made starting setter. By the end of his third year, he's scouted by a professional team.

By the end of the first semester, the four have become friends. Kuroo and Daichi _are_ dating, thank you very much, a whirlwind romance between training camps and national matches. Yes, Kuroo asked him out after losing to him, yes, it was awkward and slightly terrifying, yes, the dramatic blocker had done it in front of the whole team, and of course he said yes.

(Later, walking alone with Iwaizumi after class, Daichi discloses that _yes, it probably broke my best friend's heart._ )

Kuroo turns up in the mornings with bitterly strong coffee and an impressive case of bedhead. The lone business major, he cackles out jokes in the crisp morning air before leaving for his lectures with a brisk wave. Oikawa, ever-interested in space, slinks into his astrophysics lecture half awake. Daichi and Iwaizumi share a Look and enter the medical hall, Daichi turning left towards Medicine and Iwaizumi turning right to Sports Therapy.

Sometimes, they meet up for lunch. Sometimes, Kuroo and Daichi vanish only to reappear dishevelled and out of breath. At those times, Oikawa always smirks and lewdly gestures with his tongue in his mouth, eliciting a blush from Daichi and a leer from Kuroo.

(One would think that with a boyfriend as shameless as Kuroo Tetsurou and a team as rambunctious as Karasuno, Sawamura Daichi would be less predisposed to blushing. One would be wrong.)

They go on… not quite double dates, but they morning-run along the streets and the loser buys meat buns. They beat each other at laser tag. Iwaizumi trounces Kuroo at arm wrestling, and Oikawa fails miserably in trying to out-eat Daichi. They tumble carelessly into the pride parade in April, screaming and cheering and painting streaks of rainbow and blue-purple-pink across their cheeks. Daichi tugs Kuroo into a kiss in the middle of the crowded street, and Iwaizumi, a challenge in his joy-filled eyes, kisses Oikawa against the school noticeboard.

Most days, they lounge carelessly in one of their flats, chattering and half studying. It's a miracle that none of them are failing. Oikawa thinks it's a miracle that his physics math haven't driven him to murder yet. Daichi kicks them out of his dorm room to study for his midterms and they curl up with delivery pizza and shitty movies on Kuroo's couch instead. They pack themselves around a tiny glass table in the same café they first talked in after most practices, and rib each other about their shortcomings and plays. Daichi moves to a flat three blocks from Kuroo's and they all squeeze themselves into the tiny space with cheap beer and bad sushi. Kuroo and Daichi disappear to 'christen' his new space, and Iwaizumi tugs Oikawa out of the door, bright red and whooping.

Oikawa lives with Iwaizumi, of course. They share a flat, and sometimes, when it's cold or when one of them is stressed, a bed. They graduate from friendly punches and half-scolding nudges to arms slung around shoulders, fingers casually intertwining. Iwaizumi scowls at the laundry he leaves out, at the piles of notes scattered everywhere. Oikawa smiles sheepishly and makes no move to pick them up. They tease each other about cooking skills, black smoke filling their kitchen, and end up ordering takeout. They fit together, casual pieces of a puzzle.

Iwaizumi still worries about his overworking himself. Oikawa still whines at him and pulls him away from his work. Iwaizumi still rolls his eyes at the girls trying to chat Oikawa up, because of course he already has a developing fanbase. Oikawa still shamelessly flirts with every girl in his path. Iwaizumi still kisses him to shut him up. Oikawa still lets him.

So what are they?

Half the campus have seen Oikawa's babbling cut off with a swift press to the lips. The other half has heard many stories about it. No one thinks to ask.

**― _xoxo_ ―**

They are a group of friends formed by volleyball. They are volleyball maniacs. Of course they watch the interhigh qualifiers.

They make a bit of a deal out of it too. Kuroo meets up with a broad-backed spiker with glittering amber eyes and bleached-tip hair, hollering about second year setter captains, while the three of them go back to Miyagi.

Daichi cheers so loudly for his team that his voice goes hoarse, and rips up his brochure when Karasuno loses. He slips from the stands with a silver haired setter, familiarity and friendship sparking in his eyes, and the former captains go comfort their former team. Oikawa watches the game with the same eyes that stayed up late dissecting opponents' plays, the same eyes that even now are taking note of where his old team is lacking. Iwaizumi sets up his phone so that Matsukawa and Hanamaki, video calling from America, can watch. They studiously ignore Ushijima's heavy stare from across the bleachers, let themselves cheer as Karasuno beats Shiratorizawa again.

Aoba Johsai still loses, this time against Date Tech. The torch passes from year to year to year, yet somehow they don't seem to move forward at all.

Yahaba doesn't let them see him cry. Kyoutani's eyes are red, but he growls out advice to the team he'll be leaving behind. Who needs to work on their receives, their form, where they need to strengthen themselves. Yahaba offers them stern encouragement and a rousing speech Oikawa is proud of, and treats them to ramen afterwards. Yahaba shakes Aone's hand firmly and congratulates their team, then turns and wittily snaps back at Karasuno's captain. Yahaba looks at his seniors in the stands, his seniors who came all the way from Tokyo, who video-called from America at midnight to watch them, and he bows deeply with a smile. Yahaba bows at his former captain and thanks him for coming, apologises for a disappointing match.

Oikawa sees him cry later, tucked in Kyoutani's powerful spiker arms, behind the gym. Not powerful enough to win, because no team's power (and certainly not Aoba Johsai) depended on one single person, but powerful enough to hold his captain as he falls apart, sobbing about legacy and failure. Powerful enough that later, he gets scouted for a good volleyball university. The next year, Oikawa faces him across the court and glows with pride at how far he's come.

Oikawa Tooru is familiar with the bitter taste of defeat. He understands how sickly sweet platitudes rot on your tongue, and he doesn't bother.

He does send Yahaba an email.

_Shigeru. Do you know why you alone didn't have a nickname among the former second years? Kyoutarou needs to remember his position and needs to understand what a team is, needs to feel the love of a team. Watacchi needs encouragement, needs to feel trusted. But you, Yahaba Shigeru, are someone that I could respect as an equal, someone I could trust with my team._  
_Don’t apologise to me. It was a good game. I left the team in good hands, and I don't hold a single shred of disappointment. You were a good captain! You did your best. Pass on the torch._

To the email, he attaches his notes on their playing, his notes on the match, and a picture of them at the shrine. In it, Yahaba is the newly crowned captain starry eyed, an arm slung around his libero and his ace.

The reply comes, two days later.

_Thank you, Oikawa-san. I learnt it all from you._

Attached is a photo of Kunimi, facing away from the camera, eating taiyaki with a bright '1' blazing on the jersey thrown on over his sweater. Next to him, Kindaichi is twisting to smile at the camera, holding a talisman saying 'good fortune'.

A year later, Kindaichi snarls a smiling challenge at Kageyama from across the net. Hinata Shouyou laughs and befriends him even as he spikes past their blocks. They still lose.

The torch passes on, and somehow everything and nothing changes.

Nekoma makes it to the nationals.

Kuroo's amber eyes shine with joy and pride, but he holds his tongue at the shadows falling over their faces.

Oikawa cries in their flat late at night, for the heartbreak in Yahaba's eyes, for the curse of loss his old school just can't seem to shake. Iwaizumi presses his rough hand into his, kisses the tears from his face, and holds him until he falls asleep.

**― _xoxo_ ―**

[ _Volleyball practice; halfway through the first semester_ ]

They win their first practice match against Ushijima's team, Oikawa and Iwaizumi and Kuroo and Daichi versus Ushijima and Semi Eita and two university second years. Kuroo one-touches Ushijima's spike, and Daichi dives for it, sending it towards Oikawa. Oikawa tosses it with the confidence and practice of a thousand matches, a million hours spent practicing, and it arcs into Iwaizumi's waiting hand. He smashes it in a perfect cross shot into the opposite court.

The coach clears his throat and the team's score keeper casually flips their score to 29 v 27. "B team wins," he calls.

Oikawa blinks the sweat out of his eyes and tackles the three of them in a hug, screaming. He may or may not be crying.

The older students look on in confusion, at the pile of first years rolling around on the floor screaming, but Oikawa has tears in his eyes and a finally validated pride and victory in his heart. Daichi is yelling loudly, happily, pounding on their backs. Kuroo is cackling between wheezes, pinned at the bottom of their dogpile, and Iwaizumi is yelling too, shaking Oikawa by the shoulders.

It's just a practice match, but it's a win they've been chasing for half a decade.

Ushijima stands and walks over to them, looming over their pile of tangled limbs and screaming laughter. "Oikawa Tooru."

Oikawa extracts himself with some difficulty and stands. "Ushijima Wakatoshi~"

He extends a hand. "Good game."

Oikawa narrows his eyes at the extended appendage.

The corner of his mouth twitches, as does a finger. "I look forward to playing with you again, either with or against you."

Oikawa huffs and grasps his hand, shaking firmly. "Don't worry. I'll still always be on the winning team."

Ushijima dips his head. "Perhaps."

"Just you wait!" he yells at his retreating back, mouth stretching into a wide grin. "Just you wait, Ushiwaka!"

A hand falls on his shoulder and he turns to face Iwaizumi, still grinning madly. Iwaizumi's eyes widen and he and Kuroo both flinch back at the maniacally gleeful expression on his face. "Um. Oikawa, you good?"

"Never been better," he chirps, clapping his hands. "Let's hit the showers and go eat at that café down the street!"

Almost casually, he grabs Iwaizumi by the collar of his sweatshirt and pulls him in, pecking him on the lips. Kuroo whistles lowly, and Daichi smiles fondly at the sight.

"Last one done pays," Oikawa calls over his shoulder as he strides away. Iwaizumi, beet red, brings a hand to his lips. He turns to look at Kuroo, who's wiggling his brows, and somehow turns even redder.

[ _The tiny café around the corner; half an hour after practice ends_ ]

Kuroo is of course the last one out, concerned with his hair as always, and he lets himself be dragged, half-jokingly grumbling, to the same dinky café they so frequently inhibit. The scent of coffee curls through the air as the four of them crowd into a tiny booth, long legs squashed up under the table, still glowing with victory. Oikawa flicks through the menu, grinning. "Tetsu-kun, thanks for the meal!"

Kuroo slouches as much as he can in the tiny seat and tugs down his half fringe. "It's not my fault you guys shower insanely fast."

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. "That's because this former captain would steal all the hot water with long showers, so we all learnt to shower faster with all the hot water before he could use it up."

"Mean, Iwa-chan!" He shuts the menu with a snap. "Daichi, was your team ever this mean to you?"

"Ah…?" Daichi sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Not really."

"That's because he's a functional normal captain."

"Hey! I resent that."

Kuroo stands, stretching his long legs out. "The usual, everybody?"

"Yes, but I want the dessert taster plate too! We won, and we deserve a treat."

Kuroo huffs and strides towards the counter. "Oikawa, I'm going to wreck your wallet the next time we have ramen."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll just steal your food," Oikawa hollers after him. Turning back to the booth, he presses his shoulder into Iwaizumi's, combing out his bangs with the other hand. "Daichi, you really are a solid pillar to depend on. But you need to work on your spiking power."

"Right, and you need to toss higher when you set to Kuroo. He's got the height and the jump, he's not short like Iwaizumi over here."

Iwaizumi scowls at him. "Hey, I'm taller than you are!"

Daichi smiles good naturedly. "Yes, and?"

Oikawa pulls out his phone and starts scrolling. "Oh, the unofficial team account posted our mass hug after the match! Ew, did my hair really look like that?"

Below the post, his horde of fangirls, which somehow expanded to cover all four of them, is already screaming about how cute they are. Ushijima leaves a comment remarking on how nice the match was and Oikawa likes it, grinning.

Kuroo returns, hands full of coffee and cake. Daichi accepts his americano with a peck to Kuroo's cheek, and Kuroo almost drops the desserts down Oikawa's lap, prompting a shriek.

"Kuroo Tetsurou, these pants are new!"

"Yeah, and I'm paying for the food, so no loss. 'Zumi, your latte."

"Thanks."

"That's not how it works-"

Iwaizumi stabs a biscuit and bites into it. "Hey dumbass, stop yelling or I'll eat all the food before you can."

Oikawa pouts, before turning to look at Kuroo slyly. "Kuroo-kun, you should've told me you could jump even higher than that! Man, I thought you were already stretching your limits!"

" _Haahhh?_ " Kuroo's eyes light immediately. "I can definitely jump higher! I didn't want to trouble your poor fragile setter hands with putting more effort into the toss."

"Oh really?" His mouth twists into a smirk as he chews on a cookie. "I'll adjust my sets for you then. Let's watch the replays?"

In unison, they all open their team chat to download the recordings of today's practice match. Their faces morph into matching masks of concentration as they quietly dissect their own plays, analyse the play style of their teammates.

Oikawa's phone buzzes, and he is immediately distracted. "Ahhh, look! That cute girl from my morning lecture asked me to have lunch with her and compare notes! Wow, I'm so lucky~"

Iwaizumi instinctively whacks him on the head. "Stop flirting and focus on drafting new plays."

Kuroo leans back with a frown, crossing his arms. "Wait, correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought-"

"Crappykawa is just like that. A regular Casanova."

He grins, popping a macaron into his mouth. "That's why you like me so much."

Kuroo looks at Daichi slowly. "I'm confused."

"Right, you two, help our poor confused Kuroo out." Daichi sets his cup down with a click, smiling. "Are you two dating or not?"

Oikawa laughs airily. "No!"

At the same time, Iwaizumi says, "Yes."

There is a terrible hush.

Oikawa frowns, turning towards him. "Iwa-chan, what- we are?"

Iwaizumi blinks rapidly. His face is very white, as are his knuckles, clenched around the table edge.

"…Hey, 'Zumi? You good?"

"Sure," Iwaizumi says, and his face is twisted into something that might have been a smile if it wasn't so much like a grimace. "We're… not dating?"

His frown deepens. "You never mentioned."

"You guys do kiss literally all the time," Kuroo helpfully points out.

"I just thought… it was a thing Iwa-chan did to shut me up? Or to stop me from overthinking? Like using kisses instead of punching…" Oikawa trails off at the terrible expression on his face.

The chair screeches against the café floor as Iwaizumi pushes it back and stands. He smiles tightly at Kuroo. "Tetsurou, I'll pay you back when I see you next week."

"Wait, Iwa-chan-"

Iwaizumi's whole body seizes at the pet name. He clenches his jaw, nods at Daichi, and he turns and strides out of the café.

His latte sits cooling on the table.

The three of them sit in stillness. Into the silence, Kuroo loudly declares: "What the fuck was that?"

Daichi sighs with a pained expression, standing and shrugging on his coat. "I'll go after him, take him back to my place. Kuroo, you sort this idiot out?"

Kuroo nods, dark eyes fixed on Oikawa menacingly. Oikawa shrinks back into his seat, desserts forgotten in front of him. Daichi sighs again, pressing a kiss to his cheek, before grabbing his bag and rushing out of the door.

As soon as he's gone, Oikawa taps Kuroo's leg with his polished leather shoe. "Kuroo, what the hell?"

Kuroo stares at him. "Tou-chan, you cannot seriously be that stupid."

"What?"

"You know the whole campus thinks you're dating, right?"

"Huh?? Why?"

The stare gets more incredulous. "You two hold hands. You literally kiss everywhere. Iwaizumi tells me about your _dates?_ "

"Wait, but the kissing is a habit from high school volleyball. The handholding, my hands get cold and we've been doing that on-and-off since middle school. And dates…? We just have dinner!"

"Yeah. Dinner. Followed by Iwaizumi treating you to those crappy alien movies you like, or the two of you spending half the night at the arcade, or going ice skating, or biking by the river in the spring. Heck, you've taken him on food tours! You share a bed frequently! He even took you to the top of the Tokyo Tower for dinner. Oh my god, you went to Pride together. You _kissed_ at Pride."

" _Those were dates?_ "

" _What the fuck did you think they were?_ "

"So." Oikawa's head is spinning. "So he thought we were dating. Oh my god, we were dating."

"Good job, idiot." Kuroo swipes a macaron from his plate and pops it into his mouth. "You just broke your best friend's heart."

"Kuroo," and Oikawa's eyes are wide with panic. "Kuroo, what do I do?"

He sighs. "I mean, do you want to keep dating him?"

"I don't know? He's my best friend, I haven't really given it much thought, Tetsu!"

"Well, think about it now! Go on, think about being with Iwaizumi _that way._ Hell, just think about what you two have been doing for the past year or two."

Oikawa closes his eyes. He focuses on the memory of Iwaizumi's chapped lips against his, Iwaizumi softly laughing against his mouth, Iwaizumi's hand warm in his. He thinks about mornings spent in bed together, curled up under the blankets. Tossing the ball in a perfect parabola and Iwaizumi's hand connecting, smashing it down across the court, a perfect spike imbued with both their trust in each other. His mind drifts off in a tangent of appreciation for Iwaizumi's arms, and he finds himself wondering what they would feel like wrapped around his waist, hoisting him up against the wall-

He opens his eyes. He's half hard, and _why yes,_ he would apparently very much like Iwaizumi to screw him into the kitchen counter.

Kuroo smirks at him knowingly. "So?"

He smacks him in the shoulder. "Eyes off my crotch, what would Daichi say?"

"He'd probably yell at you for being a dumb insensitive oblivious idiot."

"Ugh, _Tetsuuuuu―_ "

His expression turns serious. "So, you do like him."

"Yep." Oikawa sighs, lowering his head into his arms. "Fuck. I'm an idiot. I fucked up bad, didn't I?"

"Not necessarily." Kuroo types something into his phone, and Oikawa's phone vibrates. "There. Daichi's new address. Daichi's staying at mine tonight, so go make up with your loverboy."

Oikawa stands and drains the rest of his coffee, grabbing his coat. "Thanks, Kuroo. I owe you one."

"Shit the fuck off, 'Kawa, you owe me like, a million." Kuroo calls at his retreating back with a grin. "You're treating me to that new all-you-can-eat that's opening three blocks from here."

Oikawa cheerfully flips him off with both hands. He bursts out of the café, almost tripping over the doorstep, and breaks into a run down the street.

As his feet pound against the pavement, his heart beats a cadence of _i like you, i like you, i really do like you_ against his ribs.

**― _xoxo_ ―**

It would be too much of a cliché to say that it starts raining halfway, so thank god it doesn't. Oikawa shows up in the lobby of Daichi's apartment drenched in nothing but his own sweat, panting for breath. There is a brief moment of panic when the doorman won't let him in, but thank whatever gods above, Daichi comes out of the elevator and tugs him in with a polite nod and a brisk _he's with me_.

Daichi yanks him down an alcove in the corridor. "What do you think you're doing?"

Oikawa gasps for breath. "Daichi! Kuroo gave me your address, told me to go find Iwa-chan."

His hand tightens on his arm. "What were you thinking, Oikawa?"

"I'm _sorry_ , I didn’t-"

"Why are you even here? Iwaizumi is crying on my couch right now because of you."

"Iwa-chan is _crying?_ " Oikawa's heart plummets past his stomach and down to his feet. Iwaizumi does not cry easily. He taps his fingers nervously against his thigh, _flutter flutter flutter_. Daichi's eyes harden.

"Yes, he is. Now why are you here? To crush the shattered pieces of his heart into dust?"

He flinches under Daichi's glare. "I'm here to apologise, okay? I fucked up big time, and I know it. I'm here to apologise to him."

"Tooru," Daichi says, stepping backwards, eyes guarded. "I think apologising might make things worse."

His tongue dries up in his mouth.

"Look, he thought you two were dating for the past year," Daichi says gently. "He's liked you since second year, and he thought you liked him too. How do you think he feels, to find out that his best friend, whom he's been in love with for three years, and whom he thinks he's been dating for one of those three years, isn't actually dating him? That you were just going along with his antics, thinking they were friendly, not actually liking him back? How much do you think it will break his heart to hear one of those gentle 'Sorry, I don't like you that way, let's just be friends' rejections you're so skilled at giving your fangirls?"

"But I do like him," he whispers, barely audible. "That's why I'm here. I like him so much, and I didn't even notice."

Daichi facepalms. Hard. "You can't be serious."

He nods.

"You two are worse than Kageyama and Hinata. At least they're clear on where they stand with each other." At another time, Oikawa might have taken offense, but his heart is pounding too hard with concern to care. "Just… You're serious. Okay. I can't even-"

"Please, Sawamura." Oikawa grabs his hand with both of his own. "Please."

Daichi sighs, and Oikawa can see the tired lines of worry and the etched lines of _Team Dad_ on his face. "Fine, but if you fuck up even worse I will stab you. I have a scalpel."

Oikawa gulps.

The lift _dings_ and the doors open. Daichi shoves Oikawa in, mashing a button angrily, and presses a key into his hand. "Try not to lose it. Text me or Kuroo if you need anything. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks, Daichi. I owe you one."

Daichi is angry and worried and tired all at once. "Be careful, okay? You hurt him real bad. Try not to make things worse."

Oikawa swallows hard and nods, waving him goodbye.

"Oh, by the way," he calls as the lift doors close, adrenaline coursing through his veins, "Kuroo was staring at my crotch."

" _What?_ "

[ _Daichi’s flat; late afternoon_ ]

The key turns smoothly in the lock with a quiet _click_ , and Daichi's door opens.

Oikawa toes off his shoes at the semi-familiar entrance, setting the key on top of the drawers by the door. He can hear faint sniffling coming from the living room, and he feels his heart ache. Guilt eats away at his insides, and he briefly buries his face in his hands. _How am I going to fix this?_

He takes a step, and trips over his own shoes, landing with a crash. _Fuck._

"Daichi? Is that you?" A familiar voice calls, hoarse with use. He freezes. "Did you forget your toothbrush again?"

Wordlessly, Oikawa moves into the doorway. Iwaizumi is sprawled face down on the couch, unmoving except for the occasional stutter in the defeated line of his shoulders. He looks… heartbroken. He looks heartbroken, and Oikawa feels guilt and pain gnawing at his insides.

"Iwa-chan," and facing him, all his eloquent declarations of love flee from his mind. "Are you okay?"

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he wishes he could shove them back in. Iwaizumi lifts his head to reveal puffy bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks, and looks straight at him, green eyes dull.

"What are you doing here."

He moves a step towards him, and stops at Iwaizumi's full body flinch. "I… I just… I'm sorry."

He smiles humorlessly. "It's okay. I should have made it clear, right?"

"Look, I thought- I just thought- I don't know what I thought, but I'm dumb and oblivious, alright? I thought we were just close friends."

"And I thought you were just taking it slow," Iwaizumi mumbles, face buried in a cushion. "But apparently you didn't even know we were dating. Do I mean so little to you?"

Oikawa feels his heart crack, and _oh,_ that must have been how Iwaizumi felt in the café. He swallows down the lump in his throat. "Iwa-chan-"

"Stop. Don't _Iwa-chan_ me like it means something. Like _I_ mean something."

"It does! God, Hajime, you _do,_ you mean so much-"

"Please don't lie to me, Tooru. Just- If you value our friendship at all, don't." Iwaizumi sniffles. "Why are you even here?" He sits up and drags a hand over his face, still not meeting his eyes. "Honestly, how are you even here?"

"Daichi let me in. I… I told him I regretted it, I regretted being so damn stupid. I'm slow with these things, alright? I do like you."

"Oikawa, _stop._ It's alright, okay? You don't have to lie to spare my feelings."

His temper frays. "Do you really think Daichi would have let me up if he thought I wasn't serious? Do you think Kuroo would have given me the address?"

"Just go away, okay? Stop trying to spare my feelings. Just give me a few days and some space. I'll get over it." Iwaizumi stands and shuffles towards the bedroom. Oikawa grabs his arm as he walks past.

"Hajime."

"What."

"I'm serious, okay? I don't lie. Not to you. About practice and sleep, yes, but not about things like this."

"And I don't believe you, okay?"

Oikawa snorts. "Is that my problem? That you won't believe my honest heartfelt words?"

Iwaizumi still won't look at him. "You flirt with every female in your path, you get excited over some girl's invitation to compare notes, you're semi-openly bisexual, and yet I kiss you almost every day, we live together in the most domestic way, and you can't tell that we're dating? Forgive me if I have some problem trusting it."

"Daichi said that you've liked me since-"

"Since second year, yeah." Iwaizumi glares at him with tired eyes. "You cheered up Watari when he had to play libero instead of setter, and comforted Yahaba when he cried because the third years were being mean and pushing him too hard, and I fell for you when you were being so caring to your kouhai. That's what I told him, at least."

He looks away. “Of course, I didn’t tell him the complete truth.”

His heart stutters in his throat.

"I've loved you for, fuck, for almost my whole life." Iwaizumi runs a hand through his hair, drawing in a ragged breath. "I've loved you since we were kids, first as my best friend, and later, romantically. I've loved you since you first dragged me out to the field with stars in your eyes and shoved your old raggedy volleyball into my hands, and I've liked you since you got your first girlfriend. How else do you think I knew? Remember when I ignored you for a week after you first started dating? That was why. Because I was jealous, okay? Not of you, like I said, but of her."

"Hajime-"

"No, listen, just let me get this out, okay? Even if you don't return my feelings, I just need you to know this, and I don’t think I can say this again." He leans his back against the wall and slides down until he's sitting on the ground, knees to his chin. "I've loved you in so many different ways for so long I'm not sure what not loving you feels like."

"I've loved you so long that you're the star I orbit, so what do I do now that you're gone?"

"Iwa-chan, look at me." Oikawa slides his delicate fingers under his chin and tips his face up. "Look at me and believe me when I say I like you."

Green eyes are wide and vulnerable, and Iwaizumi's adam's apple bobs against his fingers as he swallows thickly.

"You call me a dumbass, and you're right. I have a shitty personality, and that's right too. I'm an ugly crier, and I care a little too little about people's feelings sometimes. But I've loved you as long as you've loved me, and now I think… no, now I know that I like you too. It's just taken me an obliviously long time to realise, okay?” 

“Hajime, please, believe me." His voice cracks. "I like you too. Let's keep dating."

There is an agonizingly long pause. Then-

Iwaizumi nods.

And this time, Oikawa is the one who leans down and closes the gap between their lips.

"Mmm, so how did you figure out that you did like me?"

"God, we owe Kuroo so much food."

"What did he do?"

"He told me to imagine being with you that way. It really wasn't hard, it was what we've already been doing."

"And you realised?"

"Well, I also realised that I kinda want you to screw my brains out?"

Iwaizumi laughs, pure and happy, and wraps his arms around Oikawa. "I think we can do something about that."

[ _Kuroo's apartment; the next morning_ ]

"Well, I'm glad you two worked things out."

Kuroo sets three mugs of coffee down in front of the four of them. "It's too early. Drink."

Oikawa sips lightly. "Ah, Dai-kun, so sorry, but remind me to replace your couch for your next birthday."

Daichi frowns, tilting his head to the side. "My… couch?"

"Yes, I think that after Iwa-chan and I stayed at your place, it might need… replacing? Or deep cleaning at least, if you're not that fussed about it."

"Why would it-" Daichi promptly turns bright red. "Oikawa Tooru, you did not-"

Oikawa smiles, all childlike glee and sharp teeth. "I'm afraid we did."

_"IWAIZUMI FUCKING HAJIME!"_

Oikawa's laughter peals in the background.

[ _Skype Chatroom: Old bAstards; the next evening_ ]

 _"What?"_ Hanamaki's disapproval is shrill and loud. "You didn't know that you were dating? Why do we miss everything interesting that happens?"

"Because you two are furthering your education overseas?" Oikawa says, sickly sweet. "How's America?"

"It's great, but you two could have resolved it so much faster with us there. Instead you had to depend on _Karasuno's captain_ and his boyfriend?"

Matsukawa's laughter echoes over the tinny speakers of the phone. "That is the funniest thing I've ever heard. How even- Iwaizumi, tell me you're going to hold this over his head for years?"

Iwaizumi's eyes glint. "Of course."

"Iwa-chan, _shut up._ "

"Make me."

"Oikawa, if you two start making out on the phone, I am going to mail you a bomb- ok, you're doing it anyways, we're hanging up, _bye―_ "

(They do not mail him a bomb. They mail him a congratulatory card and a large box of condoms. Oikawa laughs till he cries.)

((The gifts are put to good use.))

**― _xoxo_ ―**

**Timeskip:**

[ _Their apartment; half an hour before the Seijoh 7 year reunion_ ]

"Iwa-chan, c'mon, we're going to be late for the party!" Oikawa rambles excitedly as he ties his shoulder-length hair up in a bun. "Makki and Mattsun are finally back, and Kunimi and Kindaichi finally graduated! We cannot be late!"

"Ugh, Shittykawa, if you hadn't spent an hour in the shower putting product in your hair-"

Oikawa pouts. "Iwa-chan, you know that I have to take care of my hair now that I'm growing it out."

Iwaizumi ruffles his hair fondly, eliciting a squawk. "Dumbass."

He smiles cheekily, bending down to slip on his dark leather shoes. "Only for you~"

"Hey, Tooru."

"Mmm?"

"Before we leave, I've got a question for you."

Oikawa grins. "No, you can't screw me until I can't walk. We'll be late for the reunion!"

"Oh my god, shut up, that's not what I'm going to ask." Iwaizumi's scowl lacks bite, and he shifts from foot to foot nervously.

"Come on, Iwa-chan, we're going to be late!" Oikawa straightens up, setting his foot with neatly tied laces down on the floor. He looks up to find Iwaizumi looking at him, a soft smile on his lips.

And he looks down.

Iwaizumi's hands are open at waist level. Nestled in his palms is a black velvet box.

Oikawa's heart skips a beat.

As if in slow-motion, Iwaizumi kneels, snapping open the box. On the cushion sits a simple band of platinum, studded with a single emerald the color of Iwaizumi's eyes.

"Oikawa Tooru," he asks, mouth stretching into a grin. "Will you marry me?"

 _"What the fuck."_ Oikawa feels his eyes burn with tears. "What the fuck, Hajime."

Iwaizumi stands and moves towards him. "Tch." They're nose to nose, and Oikawa can see the mischievous sparkle in his gold-flecked green eyes. "What's the matter, why so quiet?"

"You just- you just _proposed_."

"Well, yeah. What're you going to do about it? Will you accept my proposal or do I have to make you?"

Oikawa laughs wetly, leaning his forehead against Iwaizumi's. "Ask me again in public."

"…Seriously."

"You know my answer is yes. Of course, yes. A million times yes. But make me anyway."

Iwaizumi's lips curve against his as he slips the silvery band onto his pointer finger. "Wear it. I'll move it to the right one when I do your big fancy public proposal, Mr Overdramatic."

Oikawa chuckles into his mouth. "I'll look forward to it. Now, are you going to shut up and kiss me?"

Iwaizumi's eyes glint and he bites down on Oikawa's bottom lip, hoisting him up against the wall. "I'll show you 'shut up and kiss me'."

They're half an hour late to the party.

(He proposes again at the party. Oikawa still says yes.)

((The team laughs themselves silly at their overdramatic former captain.))

[ _Their apartment, 3AM of the same night_ ]

It's not until later that Oikawa realises that the reunion party was surprisingly engagement-party-ready.

"Iwa-chan, you planned this didn't you!"

"Pfft, what did you think? 'Course I did. I had a ring and everything."

Oikawa flops back onto the bed, holding his hand up above him to admire the ring. "Ugh, I did think 7 was a strange number for a reunion year. At least you have good taste in rings. Now, what do you think about a spring wedding?"

"Oh, I had help from your sister."

He shoots straight up. "You did not."

"Yep." He pops the p. "Takeru helped too."

"How did you get him to keep the secret?"

"I bribed him with that picture of you. The one from first year where you're crying because you found out Santa wasn't real?"

Oikawa gapes at him with betrayed eyes. " _Hajime._ You did not."

Iwaizumi shrugs. "Well. Are we inviting Tobio and Shoyo to our wedding?"

"No."

"Don't be so crappy, Tooru. I thought you were friends now."

"Ugh, fine. Just because I want Shoyo there."

"And you don't want to see Kageyama watching you be happy? You don't want to see his face as he blushes because I stuck my tongue down your throat? You don't want him to enjoy the show of me making out with you on the dance floor? Of course, he's not going to witness how I suck you off in the bathroom before the ceremony―"

Oikawa buries his face in his hands, flushing red all the way down to his shoulders. "Hajime, that's too much, _shut up shut up shut up!_ "

Iwaizumi laughs, low and rumbling. "Go on then, Tooru. _**Make me.**_ "

**Author's Note:**

> These nerds definitely use 'shut up' 'make me' in their actual wedding vows because. Nerds~
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed! Kudos comments whatever you'll give I'll happily receive! 
> 
> And 重要的事講三次：shittychi happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday! Congrats on being… the same age as Oikawa when he plays his last match…? I think? Please continue suffering in class with me!! I tried writing fluff for you please appreciate me <33 and i hope you enjoy your birthday gift! 
> 
> xxx Vee
> 
> p.s. read my [Achilles fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105701/chapters/68862642) this is the one that's going to make you cry!!


End file.
